The Outsiders
The Outsiders are a group of mercenaries and assassins determined to restore order and uniformity to the island. They currently run the Ko side of the cable car that spans the Tren Krom Break between Ta-Wahi and Ko-Wahi. History A fairly new group, The Outsiders are only just beginning to build up their forces by recruiting new members at a sufficient rate. They take on odd jobs open to all sides of the island's conflict, but are currently more focused on confronting the side of evil due to its recent rise to power. The inter-Koro conflict has been of interest to them as well, and they are more than willing to take on jobs that aim towards taking down over-inflated politics. They have currently been tolling cable car users as a source of additional income. Base cable car station in he days before The Outsiders. It has since undergone a multitude of renovations, both above and below ground. ]] The Outsiders maintain and operate the Cable Car station on the Ko-Wahi side of the Tren Krom Break. This station, dubbed Obsidian Outpost, also serves as their main base of operations, and has been extensively renovated both above and below ground to accommodate space for the operatives and their needs. Motto and Creed The Outsider's Motto is "Live by the widget, die by the blade," in reference to their mercenary nature. Their insignia is a representation of this, and also has their motto inscribed on it in Matoran lettering. Additionally, they have also written a creed, which goes: "From the depths we rise In Mangai we reign Let our enemies tremble Let them fear our name. We hunters come Bringing justice to all For the right cost All foes shall fall." Members Operatives These are characters who actively perform missions for the group. * Zero (Played by Requiem) * Forger (Langmuir, played by Tiragath) * Enforcer (Minnorak, played by NatoGreavesy) * Judge (Barus, played by Isamu) * Scholar (Kouyran, played by Makuta Miras) * Champion (Dartakh, played by Daniel The Finlander) * Transient (Nialus, played by Jakura Nuva) * Tracer (Avsa, played by namcurtsnoC) * Veteran (Draygon, played by NatoGreavesy) * Zealot (Veneras, played by Rorschach the Absolute) Cable Car Operators These are NPC characters who are paid by The Outsiders to operate the cable car. * Kain: A Ta-Matoran who collects the toll and maintains the machinery. Recruits These characters are in the process of being recruited into the group, or are on the list of characters who the group wishes to recruit in the future. * Rekhyt Mahara (Played by Silo) * Ayar (Played by Makuta Miras) * Verulas (Played by timageness411) * Charek (played by Endless Sea) * Faora (played by Daedalus) * Marauder (played by Jakura Nuva) * Yeri MacGukko (Played by Veneras) Activity Pre-retcon These events took place before a staff retcon that shifted several locations and erased others. * Zero called a meeting and asked for volunteers to help with the evacuation of Ko-Koro. Enforcer and Champion were among the first to volunteer, followed by several others. Forger was announced leader of the operation, with Enforcer serving as second in command. * In Ta-Koro, one of the Outsider's recruiters, Veteran, contacted Kouyran and offered him a place within the organization, to which the Toa agreed. * The Ko-Koro team consisting of Judge, Forger, Enforcer, Tracer and Champion crossed the Tren Krom Break in the cable car, then used sleds to halve their travel time on their way to Ko-Koro. * Because everyone else was headed to Ko-Koro, Zero made Veteran himself fight Kouyran for the latter's combat trial to join The Outsiders. * Veteran won the battle, but Kouyran was still accepted into the group and given the code name Scholar. Zero then left to meet with Transient in Onu-Koro, instructing Scholar and Veteran to take some time to recover from their fight, then go recruiting in Ta-Koro once more. * The Ko-Koro team encountered a pair of Dark Toa, who hired them to attack the hospital. * Veteran and Scholar set out on another recruiting mission, encountering Rekhyt Mahara in Ta-Koro, before setting off to find Ayar in in Ga-Koro. * Enforcer, realising that the Ko-Koro team had been misled into believing the hospital would be an easy, undefended target, offered to strike a deal with the defenders to switch sides and aid in the evacuation, as per Zero's original orders. * The titan, Krayzikk, ultimately agreed to the offer, but the alliance was almost immediately thwarted as Kimala was revealed to have mutilated Judge, destroying one of his eyes, which resulted in the two groups entering yet another uneasy standoff. This was resolved when Forger convinced Enforcer to calm down, arguing that they could hunt Kimala another day. * Veteran, Scholar and Rekhyt convinced Ayar to join them without any trouble, however they were interrupted by a very confused Toa named Onamazu, who accused them of brainwashing and kidnapping Ayar. A very brief fight broke out, with Scholar taking on Onamazu and winning without too much difficulty. * The group arrived just in time for Veteran to intercede in an argument between Kain, and a group of Travellers - Khervos, Vesun, Kirgan and Tuli, the latter of whom didn't wish to pay the toll. They finally agreed, but Veteran hesitated when he realised they didn't know about the state of Ko-Koro. * Ayar and Scholar found a wounded Haarnak, who had crashed in the courtyard after fleeing Ko-Koro. * Deciding they didn't wish to wander into a battlezone, Khervos, Vesun, Kirgan and Tuli returned to Ta-Koro without making the crossing. Post-retcon These events all take place after the retcon. *Forger's team, along with a large number of refugees, arrive at Obsidian. To keep anyone from discovering that the cable car station also served as The Outsider's base, Veteran pretended that he didn't know any of the others, an act that Champion and Forger soon caught on to. *Veteran later spoke with the former Sanctum Guard Veneras, and persuaded him to join The Outsiders. *The refugees began to cross the Tren Krom Break using the cable car. *Zero went to speak with Transient in Onu-Koro, who volunteered to go return with her to Obsidian. * Veneras, Verulas, Rekhyt and the non-Outsiders Kimala and Dastan returned to Ko-Koro. Veteran asked Enforcer to go with them and make sure the three recruits made it back alive. Despite his misgivings about Kimala, Enforcer agreed. *The six arrived at Ko-Koro and scaled the wall. Spotting the Toa Maru Korero and Oreius from their vantage point, Kimala suggested they split up to contact them both, to which Enforcer disagreed. *Before the argument could continue further, the wall they were standing on was brought down by Mortem, using his new antidermis ability. He and Dayeth then proceeded into the rubble to finish the six off. * Zero recruited Charek in Onu-Koro, then contacted Faora as well. * After being abandoned by Kimala, Veneras and Rekhyt were injured in the fight, and Verulas fell through a building. Enforcer ordered Rekhyt and Veneras to stay with the non-Outsider Dastan and keep an avenue of retreat clear, while he went to find Verulas, who was fighting Dayeth. * When Enforcer caught up, he discovered that Verulas had been joined by Toa Maru Korero. Outnumbered and outmatched, Dayeth tried to make a run for it, but Verulas and Korero went after her. Recognising that the situation was spiraling out of control, he ordered Verulas to fall back and leave Ko-Koro with the rest of the group, leaving Korero to handle Dayeth himself. * Enforcer arrived just in time to finish off the Krakant, shooting the skakdi in the back with his own laser rifle. With Rekhyt, Veneras and Verulas injured, and everyone else having their fair share of cuts and bruises as well, he ordered the recruits - plus Dastan and Razsk - to make their way out of the city. They were delayed, however, as several of the group members wished to bring the injured Vortixx Mortem along with them, to discover the source of his strange powers. * They eventually returned to Obsidian without Mortem, only to find a rude, irritating skakdi calling himself "Marauder" waiting for them. He, Veteran and Enforcer argued, which ended with Marauder punching Enforcer in the face, only to be shot in the chest by Enforcer's plasma weapon. He was dragged off by Verulas to be healed by Ayar, who left him tied up where he couldn't escape. * Zero, Transient and the others arrived at Obsidian as well, and as they settled in, Veteran persuaded Kellin and Krayzikk to leave. Soon after, Yeri Macgukko arrived, basically inviting himself into the base. Enforcer tried threatening him to leave, but the Lesterin was too drunk, too oblivious or too stupid to get the message, so the Vortixx allowed him to stay. * The first combat trial began, with Veneras facing off agaisnt Champion. Veteran and Enforcer started making bets, while Yeri decided that selling drinks to the onlookers would make him a profit. Trivia * Due to a recent retcon, the location of Obsidian Outpost has been shifted to the Ko-Wahi side of the Break, and Quartz Outpost has been removed completely. Because of these changes, some of the events in the activity section may have inaccurate locations. *OOC, the six characters who travelled back to Ko-Koro were dubbed The Suicidal Six. Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries Category:Outsiders